Owner's Guide for Faize
by M.A.Y.4
Summary: I'm doing this for fun, hope you like this one XD Owner Guide If really you want to have Faize


Disclaimer: I do not own Faize Sheifa Beleth. I do not own anything here. Tri-Ace and SquarEnix does. I do not own the Guide Idea. I DO however own the crazy-humor about him XD.

FAIZE: The Owner's Guide and Manuel

Congratulations valued customer (insert name here). You have just purchased model number X43ML7K9436212B4A of the FAIZE SHEIFA BELETH unit in our STAR OCEAN Catalog in section M. This is your Owner's Guide and Manuel that should address all basic information, needs, warnings, and modes about FAIZE unit number X43ML7K9436212B4A .

Basic Information: The Faize unit standard data

Name: FAIZE unit of our Star Ocean: The Last Hope catalog section M (Male Section).

The Type (what to expect): Strong, Confident, Calm, Unemotionally, Determination.

Manufacturing Date (year/month,/day: hour/minute/second/milliseconds):

2009/9/15: 7/20/32/58

Manufacturing Company: Palace of Creation © co. Commercials and catalog provided by Just An Action Gashapon© productions.

Weight (customized by customer for customer convenience): Anorexic Skinny. Average Mildly .Pale Obese .Morbidly Obese

Height (customized by customer for customer convenience): Grain of Rice Garbanzo, Bean Squirt Bottle Up-to-your-hip, Average Taller-than-a-door ,House Roof Space Shuttle

Equip List: FAIZE's Fashion sense

(Quantity: 1) Translator Ears-Equipment. Looks like an Elf Ears, with long cylinder accessory for each ear.

(Quantity: 1) Eldarian Rapier. Capable of thrusting and sometimes giving sharp and fast effect attack.

(Quantity: 1) Eldarian Shirt. Sleeve extends to elbow and cuffs are in wrist, with gold bracelet attached to each cuff. Is white. Has an extra mahogany fold over on the chest and tucked into pants. Has a symbol .

(Quantity: 1) Eldarian Cape. Attached by the neck, like turtle neck, in the middle had transparency ribbon.

(Quantity: 1) Eldarian Belts. is worn over as a normal belt. And attached to scarab for Rapier and small bag near waist for items. Including cloth near the pants with Eldarian Symbol.

(Quantity: 1) Eldarian Pants. Is a white skinny Pants. Like balloon type pants and ending at the knees.

(Quantity: 2 or 1 pair) Eldarian Shoes. White . Gold band, maybe shackle like thing to hold the top up. and Up to knee

(Quantity : 1) Sol unit. A small space ship for an Eldarian to ride. Including with the Transmitter to called it out .

The Box: Removing The Faize Unit

This process is important because after not being open since shipping to wherever the hell you live, the FAIZE unit is unpredictable and might have different effects than programmed. Upon getting your FAIZE unit, shake the box it comes in. If you hear a thud thud thud, then your FAIZE unit was not stolen and sold at a garage sale as some kind of xxx doll or housework slave to some couch computer. Carefully set the box on level ground and remove the lid and peek inside. If your eyes aren't poked with rapier within the first few second, look until you see a sleeping or undisturbed body (probably from busy with his gadget). You may close the lid (this is important to let the FAIZE unit get itself out or it will be too weak to attack any of our million PHANTOM units and thus will make the unit too dependable) and proceed to do the following: scream "OH NO! I HAVE TOO MUCH BROKEN GADGET IN MY ROOM! HOW WILL I EVER GET TO REPAIR IT?!". This will get the undisturbed units attention. In a short moment, You will heard a sound of flying SOL unit, headed to the box and then see a fire burst the lid to bits and your FAIZE unit will head straight to either your room or you and begin to repairing the gadget, using his sol to go to there . Once he gets the time, he will attached quickly to you. Note: Do NOT lie about any broken gadget in your room. The FAIZE unit will be pissed at you for a while. If your FAIZE unit is not breathing or groaning or moving upon opening the box, feel his pulse. Chances are the unit won't have one by then and is dead (in which case you can return it for another unit or trash it and get another model from any section in our Star Ocean catalog).

Programming: For Situations or just activity

Calm (default)

Intelligent Undisturbed

Immature Teen

Comeback

Brotherly Rivalry

Admiration

Apostle of Creation (locked)

Calm (default):

This setting is the default of the FAIZE unit. The FAIZE unit is most cold-headed and passive. He likes to stay in one room alone, training (meaning thrusting or attacked with any symbology , to any plushies you have) and talking with you or your other models in the Star Ocean catalog. Especially EDGE unit

Intelligent Undisturbed:

Your FAIZE unit will be undisturbed in this setting. It will begin locking himself in the room, having his time doing something you're even don't know. This is a mode where you probably would want to introduce him to an All You Learn Electronic System where you can learn everything in sight, as fast as you can and it replenishes in milliseconds. If not, I suggest you hide in your Air raid technology, so military doesn't beating out of your (expensive) beloved unit. BECAUSE your FAIZE unit are hijacking their system.

Immature Teen:

Upon waking up, being really tired or having a day when he just feels too needy, you FAIZE unit will ask you for everything in sight. If your not rich, your most likely going to say no to something and then your FAIZE unit will proceed to acting like a spoiled teen with the works: attacking with symbology , stomping his foot, sulking in chibi form, trying to seduce you with no shirt into giving it to him (very rare and only applicable in immature teen when he really really really really wants something bad enough). Try getting your ARUMAT unit to get him back to his old self with determination teachings and a cold-sharp voice or the LYMLE unit to beating out of him with her mighty Cerberus.

Comeback:

This setting is usually activated when your FAIZE unit is called a baka, dummy , stupid, undevelopment etc. and he begins to give comebacks. Usually only happens with the LYMLE unit. Be prepared for nonstop "Dummy Faize !" comebacks all night.

Brotherly Rivalry:

Only happens when around the EDGE unit. The FAIZE and EDGE units will normally sparing fight with one another to compete on who's the best.

Admiration:

This setting is basically when the FAIZE unit has these rare moments where he's shut up and just watches the other OCEAN'S EIGHT units. In a nutshell, it's just the FAIZE unit is feeling a lot of respect and cares to watch how the EDGE , REIMEI , MYURIA, BACHUSS, SARAH, MERACLE, and ARUMAT (and sometimes LYMLE unit even though he won't admit it) do things around.

Apostle of Creation (locked):

This mode is highly dangerous. When the FAIZE unit gets into his Apostle of Creation setting, he will kill and take pleasure in it more like a game (with the maniacal laughing and all). Keep AWAY children and pets. Why? Because we feel sorry for the poor guy who's got to clean that thing up. And don't forgot an ear-plug since he'd speaking so much, (slice of life) making your ears really hurt tomorrow.

Interaction: Other Units for you

OCEAN'S EIGHT-

EDGE unit: The FAIZE unit looks at the EDGE unit like a big-bro. Be prepared for lots of admiration and avoid the symbology casting come along with it if you happen to hear "FIREBALLS, or DEEP FREEZE, etc!" if you're ever tease FAIZE unit, saying about 'uke' and 'seme', if you know what I'm mean....and leaving him in a little dignity..

REIMEI unit: the FAIZE unit will often find comfort will the REIMEI unit and see her as a big-sis The REIMEI unit tends to look after every unit in the party like a dotting mother. The FAIZE unit and the REIMEI unit work well together.

LYMLE unit: the LYMLE unit will often engage in either the comeback setting or immature teen setting when ever this unit is around or introduced. You'll be hearing lots of yelling and argument.

BACCHUS unit: the FAIZE unit can get along with BACCHUS unit, if that including about gadget and system. The BACCHUS unit can become like-teacher to FAIZE unit.

MERACLE unit: the FAIZE unit can get along but that if MERACLE unit not change herself into cat. make sure when MERACLE unit transform into cat, get FAIZE unit stay away from her, or you'd to make him remember about the trauma he's get with Cerberus LYMLE unit.

MYURIA unit: make sure FAIZE unit stay away from MYURIA unit, if happen that MYURIA unit need someone to become guinea-pig of her concoction, or else you will never see your FAIZE unit the same. But both of them can be get along, except if your FAIZE unit being tease with MYURIA unit.

ARUMAT unit: since both unit are from Eldarian type, both can get along. except in different point of view , where FAIZE unit become broken-heart (NOT IN CASE of falling in love) or strong-will that FAIZE unit learn from ARUMAT unit. But if you want, you can see they're sparing together with EDGE unit.

PHANTOM units: These are models of demon's that never seem to leave the party alone. We highly recommend these when your FAIZE unit is in the default calm setting and feels like a bit of exercise.

Any other unit of different model types: Just watch the fun. You'll find out soon enough.

F.A.Q: The Complaints of Whiny Lover Customers who won't leave us the hell alone

Q: My FAIZE has found my hidden system of crack and now he's sneaking off in time and begin to development a new technology so my other OCEAN'S EIGHT units are getting on my case. What should I do?

A: Get a clue and go to rehab? The FAIZE unit is not designed for any development system so it can have adverse affects. It's possible it slipped into one of the Mystery settings that our manufacturers are still working on improvement. And very dangerous for 'Missing Procedure' time.

Q: I found my FAIZE unit's Journal and in it were professions of love to my EDGE unit. Help?

A: Reading your FAIZE's journal isn't very respectful of the unit's privacy but in this case it helped you spot something. We have recently learned that there is a hidden Yaoi setting in 1 of the Mystery settings. If you find that you like this feature you can just let your FAIZE unit continue as is. If not, you qualify for a new FAIZE unit.

Q: My FAIZE unit wear a girl uniform, and when I check it out, (s)he'd a breast in His(er) chest !! Should I do with his long hair like a female ? What does this mean?

A: Next time you get a FAIZE unit, better check it out first. Maybe you'd got a failure or prototype product , since we're still in development and some of customer want him in female body. If you want it keep it, if don't you can replace it with male FAIZE unit.

Q: My FAIZE PWND my LYMLE unit in symbology fight and now my LYMLE just PWND him into my carpet…

A: Get your LYMLE replaced. She's Overly Aggressive.

Q: My FAIZE unit had his eyes not violet but red. What's does it mean?.

A: Congratulations you get an Emotional setting. It's a secret default , but it's not secret anymore right? FAIZE unit Eyes change because something sad or bad happen to another OCEAN'S EIGHT units or to his important Clan unit. in this mode FAIZE unit will keep hidden his problem if something is wrong., and that will cause him to become Apostle of Creation default. If you want to change the color eyes back, used LYMLE unit to comfort him.

"Y": yeah finished !!, I hope it's not too bad XD, anyway review will be appreciated !!!

"A": sometime your idea are unpredictable (I--I)

"Y": and I'm want to said thank you and so sorry for using the story idea Xd, since I'm don't know if someone already had like this one in this section. ARIGATOU !!!

"A":......Review please, and flame will be used to burn the home-made clay....also for tortured him more......

"4": MWAHAHAHAH !!!!


End file.
